


The "Parentless Assholes Who Can't Stay Friends With Anyone" Club

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, tags to be updated as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: a college au fic I've been meaning to write for a while now - Boba's a freshman and Vader's a junior





	1. Chapter 1

"You've never had a mom?" Vader looks over at him, incredulous. Boba shrugs, cracking open another can of beer.

"No, it was always just me and my dad. My mother left after I was born- not that it really matters, dad shit the bed when I was twelve."

"That...fucking sucks."

Boba scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Of course it does. A friend of his took me in, though. What about you?"

"My mom raised me. We were always broke, but she did her best. She got me into a really selective school even though I was kind of a shitty kid. Met my first girlfriend there."

"Really?"

"We broke up when we graduated, now she's going to some fancy law school. I thought we were gonna get married." Vader nods.

"I tried to date once. It only lasted a couple weeks."

"Damn."

"Right? Whatever, though. I hate settling down." Boba shrugs, looking out at the stars. They'd slipped out onto the roof of the university after classes had finished, each with a six-pack of beer in their bags.

"I can't believe I almost punched you in the face." Vader crushes his beer can in his fist.

"I can. Wouldn't be the first time." Boba points to his nose. "Broke it three times in fights."

"Last time I got in a really big fight I broke three of my ribs and fucked up my ankle. Nobody caught on for a couple days, but a friend of mine noticed I wasn't laughing. I thought he'd faint when he saw the bruises."

"Shit." Boba whistles. "Still, must've been a nice guy."

Vader just shrugs, sighing. "I guess."

"People fucking suck." Boba lays back, crossing his arms beneath his head.

" _You_ fucking suck."

Boba laughs, tossing his empty can at Vader. "Fuck you."

Vader scoffs, laying back as well. Boba takes a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Tell me about the guy who took you in." Vader asks. Boba glances over, closing his eyes again when he sees Vader's gaze is still on the sky.

"He was an old army buddy, from before my dad became a cop. I don't know, he was okay. He never tried to be a replacement for Jango, just kept an eye on me and made sure I didn't get in too much trouble. Taught me a hangover cure I still use." Boba shrugs. "How about your friend?"

"There's not much to tell. He and I stopped getting along, and then he left the state."

"Damn. Is there anyone you still talk to?"

"No. The only friend I'm still on good terms with is in the army."

"And your mom?" Boba leans up on one arm.

"Dead." Vader shrugs.

"We should start a club. 'Parentless assholes who can't stay friends with anyone.'"

"What makes you think the club would last if we can't keep friends?" Vader smirks.

"I don't know, I don't think you're too bad. Maybe the club'd hold up longer than just being friends."

"I have dibs on club president."

"You _do_ have seniority." Boba grins.

"Fuck off." Vader laughs. "You've got a good point though."

"So, it's an official club?"

"Sure. See you next Tuesday, Fett." Vader stands up, grabbing his bag. Boba follows suit, kicking a beer can across the roof.

"Catch you later, old man."

"Asshole." Vader rolls his eyes, holding the door for Boba. Boba steps past, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Douchebag."


	2. Tuesday

"What do you think you want to do after school?" Boba asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. I'm only going because mom wanted me to."

"Same. Jango wanted me to figure out a good career, make a life for myself. Be a regular guy."

Vader smirks at that, shoving Boba's shoulder. "I guess you're fucked, you'll never be a regular guy. Look at you."

"Fuck off." Boba laughs, flipping Vader off. Vader grins back at him, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Want a smoke?"

"Aren't you not supposed to smoke shit?" Boba frowns a little. Vader just shrugs, and Boba takes the offered cigarette.

"I'm not, but I don't exactly care. If I die, I die."

"Bleak." Boba tags a drag once Vader lights his cigarette.

"I guess. It's not like there's much going in my favor."

"I don't know, I think this is pretty nice." Boba gestures between them.

"It's not too bad. I can tolerate you." Vader smirks. Boba scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, old man."

"Shithead."

"Dickwad." Boba grins. Vader shoves Boba again, laughing.

"Fuck off, Fett."

"Whatever. You doing anything for Christmas?"

"Getting drunk. You?"

"Same. Want to get drunk together?" Boba steps on his cigarette to put it out.

"Why not. What should I bring?" Vader nods.

"Whatever you want to drink. I'm having vodka."

"Just vodka?"

"I did say vodka, didn't I?"

Vader looks incredulous, whistling. "You're shitting me."

"I'm a man of many talents." Boba grins. "See you next week."

"See you, jerk."


End file.
